


Doggie Doors

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Of course Derek would come home to find his fiancé stuck in the doggie door, it was expected for Stiles to be up to something ridiculous.What wasn't expected was the dog.





	Doggie Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT light hearted. Do not send me a message upset... this is your warning. 
> 
> Derek is completely fucked up in this story, I'm sorry. I love him but I just wanted to write this. 
> 
> This story is completely messed up porn I'm sorry. Also, I have no beta? So if you see anything misspelled I'm sorry! If, by chance, you want to be my beta... let me know!

Derek and Stiles had been together for going on 3 years now. It was messy from the start, but he'd like to say their life had adjusted fairly well to each other. And honestly, he couldn't be happier with Stiles in his life. 

That wasn't to say that Stiles wasn't as awkward, clumsy, and annoying sometimes as he was when they first met. The difference now was that Derek found it endearing. 

So it wasn't unusual for Derek to pull the car up to the yard and see a rather large looking mutt on their front porch. Their new home together had included a doggie door, which Stiles had used for many jokes. No, Derek did not use it instead of the regular door, thank you. He was worried other dogs would use it, especially since the one on his porch was right at the door. Thankfully though, the door was made for very small dogs. 

Derek eased out of the car, approaching the house softly. Who knew if the dog was friendly or not, not that it would have been a threat to Derek anyways. However, the closer he got to the door he realized the faint noise he'd been hearing 

"Derek! Baby? Please..."

The noise was pitiful and without a doubt his Stiles. Derek ran to the house and stopped dead in his tracks. 

The dog wasn't trying to get in the house... Stiles was. And the dog wasn't standing in front of the door either... he was on top of Stiles. The dogs hips were thrusting against his bare ass.

Derek should have growled. He should have tore the filthy dog off his mate. What he shouldn't have done was harden under his jeans. 

"Stiles, baby... what happened?" He managed to ask, somewhat breathless.

"I came outside in a towel, I just got out of the shower. The door locked behind me and I tried the doggie door. Derek please! It hurts... it hurts..." The end of his setence was just a muffled sob. The sound should not have made Drereks cock ache against his jeans. 

The dog seemed to have enough, only now he was stuck together. His fiancé had some stray dogs knot stuck inside him. 

He didn't have long to ponder this information until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Derek had been so obsessed with what he was watching his senses were dulled. 

"Sir?"

The man behind him questioned. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but... that's my dog. I've been recording this for two hours now. That's the second time ole Rockys had a piece of that ass. Now, I get a turn next or the whole town sees. "

Derek could have threatened the man. He could have flashed alpha red eyes and made the whole situation disappear. But...

"Yes sir, only if you destroy the videos. We don't want any trouble. "

The pack wanted them to fit in as normal citizens right? 

"Derek! What are you doing? Help me!" Stiles screeched, apparently having heard the conversation. His sobs only got louder when Derek didn't answer. Instead, he allowed the owner to step forward and yank his dog. Even Derek cringed. 

Stiles collapsed against the floor, his naked hole fluttering in pain after the knot was ripped out. He breathed a sigh of relief against his hiccups. Poor baby boy, Derek thought. 

Stiles didn't even have time to get in another breath before the other mans cock was shoved into his gaping hole. Thankfully it had been slicked with his blood. 

Derek watched, mesmerized as the man pounded into Stiles pale ass. His body shook with silent sobs, only the waist down visible from the doggie door. 

He couldn't help but reach down and run his hand over the denim bulge. It was already damp he was so excited. 

"That's a good job baby... you're doing good..."  
Derek encouraged as he palmed himself, slipping a hand beneath his briefs. Neighbor kept going but his poor baby's cock wasn't even halfway erect. He wasn't enjoying this nearly as much as Derek. But it would be okay... Stiles would be rewarded later. 

Right now it was his turn. He palmed his cock even harder when Stiles finally got out one small yelp of pain. The man was using his boy to the full extent. He had reached below his toy and gripped Stiles balls. Only he wasn't playing... he had them pinched between his fingers. 

Derek moved his hand lower and rolled his own balls between his fingers, shuddering at the movement and sight. It was almost too much together. He didn't last much longer. 

"That's it baby, that's it. So fucking good.. hnng.."

Then it was over. The man was already walking down to Derek to shake his hand. 

"Thank you for the pleasures. Its our secret. "

With a wink and one last look back, he walked off.

Finally, Derek walked up to where Stiles was. His hole was red with a white fluid leaking out he was so full. Derek reached out to touch the tender skin.

"Don't fucking touch me! You asshole! God damn you Derek!"

Stiles writhed against the door frame, his anger fueling his pain. Derek placed a firm hand on the top of his ass, holding him still. 

"Hush baby. Shh. You looked so beautiful. Such a fucking slut. I can't wait to see you with another dog... Pretty little bitch. "

Neither Derek nor Stiles knew where this came from. But all Stiles could do was still his body before another another cock was shoved into his ass. Sobs overtook his body again.


End file.
